


Lost in the Desert with Wings and No Name

by Feytwilight



Series: Devil May Care [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Las Vegas Mobsters, Music Playlist, Past Abuse, Post S02E18, Temporary Amnesia, complex feels, is the best cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feytwilight/pseuds/Feytwilight
Summary: He awoke thirsty and in pain, his skin itching and burning. He stood up slowly and found himself completely alone in the middle of a desert under an unforgiving and scorching Sun. His first thought was where the hell am I? He stared up into the impossibly blue sky in confusion. His second...who the hell am I? He caught a glimpse of something white behind his shoulder. And his third was, wait, are thosewingson my back!?The mysterious disappearance of Lucifer Morningstar and the reappearance of a guy named Sam...





	Lost in the Desert with Wings and No Name

There was something wrong with her, it felt like she couldn’t breathe, yet she was breathing normally. But It just didn’t feel that way, she felt like someone was choking her. Linda probably would have said it was fear. Of course that would be ridiculous, demons do not fear, and even if they did, it wouldn’t be because of some pathetic little mortal’s brush with death. _But Linda’s not a pathetic anything..._ There was also something wrong with her eyes, they were leaking water; Linda would have called them tears. But how could that be? Demons don’t cry. They don’t. Maze stared at her reflection in the hospital’s bathroom mirror; she looked a mess. She _was_ a mess. Seeing her best friend lying on that gurney, dying, had affected her more than she could ever imagined, even more than the thought of Lucifer abandoning her for Heaven.

 

She had been a demon but was she still one? Physically yes, but it was undeniable that something within her had fundamentally changed. She wasn’t the same Mistress of Excess that had crawled out of the pit of Hell. She cleaned herself up with a stiff brown paper towel, wiping both the tears, _which they were absolutely not,_ and the blood from herself. She then fixed her hair and thought about what she should do now that Linda was stabilized in the ICU. She’d already found out from Lucifer that his Mother had been dealt with. Although she couldn’t help but feel…unsatisfied. He had not killed her, she found that irksome. She would have loved to have burned the bitch ever so slowly while tied to a roasting pit so that she would learn a little of the pain she had caused her friend before stabbing her repeatedly with the same wine bottle she’d stabbed Linda with. It was disappointing really, but hardly surprising that Lucifer would favor his Mother once again after everything that she had done. He was so selfish… It was his fault that this had happened in the first place. It was him that hurt Linda over and over again. Ever since he had thoughtlessly decided to reveal to her who he really was. All he had brought was trouble to her door. It was time it ended and she would be the one that ended it.

 

>>><<< 

 

Amenadiel still sat in Dr. Linda Martin’s office. He was tired, his body sore in a way it never had been when he had had full use of his powers. But inside he _rejoiced_. Maze had updated him on Linda’s promising recovery and Lucifer had informed him of what he’d done with Mom. He approved of Mom getting a fresh start, away from Father…and away from Lucifer too. He was still concerned about his little brother and what he’d seen this day. But all of it paled in comparison to the joy he now felt having been able to reclaim at least a fraction of his abilities, perhaps he was on the path to redemption. Perhaps there was hope for him after all and he’d be able to find his wings again. Perhaps everything was going to be well…

 

>>><<< 

 

Chloe Decker parked her car in St. Claire’s Hospital parking lot. It was late and had been a very long day. But as soon as Maze notified her of Dr. Linda’s condition she knew she had to stop by and check on her. Also, her roommate had been especially cagey about the details of what exactly had happened to the good Doctor to put her in the hospital. And her cop instincts were sounding an alarm. Looking up at the building in the dark she felt a bit of trepidation. There was just something about hospitals that filled her with dread recently. Maybe it was the fact that she’d been seriously hospitalized a multiple number of times in the past year and it was starting to give her a complex. Maybe when Linda was better she might need to have a talk with her about that.

 

She steeled her nerve and walked towards the building. Just as she did she saw Lucifer walking in her direction while putting his phone in his pocket. She was just about to call out to him, when she saw a masked thug suddenly come around from the bushes and hit Lucifer on the back of the head before she could even call out. “Lucifer!” She yelled as she quickly drew her gun. Before she could fire, a dark van pealed out from the side and blocked her view of the scene. She ran towards it with her hands holding the gun pointing up. The van moved away just as she reached it and Lucifer and the man that attacked him were gone. She turned and fired at the tires of the van speeding away but hit only pavement. She holstered her gun, took out her phone and ran for her car while calling for backup. She described the vehicle and the license plate number she had spied. Then she sped off in pursuit. No one was going to hurt him, not on her watch.

 

>>><<< 

 

He awoke thirsty and in pain, his skin itching and burning. He stood up slowly and found himself completely alone in the middle of a desert under an unforgiving and scorching Sun. His first thought was where the hell am I? He stared up into the impossibly blue sky in confusion. His second...who the hell am I? He caught a glimpse of something white behind his shoulder. And his third was, wait, are those _wings_ on my back!?

 

 

 


End file.
